What Ever Happened
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: In Jinga All the Way, Freddi, Samantha, and Joe got sent to Italy and met Garibaldi. This is their story. Enjoy!


****_**AN: So I decided to write this because it seemed like a good fanfiction idea, and I was really surprised no one else has posted it. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank you!**_

* * *

**1. Rough Landings**

_Thud!_

"What in the..." Joe rubbed his head and looked at is surroundings. How had he ended up here? All he could see was old buildings, people dressed in old fashions, and old looking everything. He frowned when he realized what had happened. "Stupid book."

"Joe?"

Joe turned around and saw and Freddi and Samantha standing behind him. "Freddi? Samantha? What are you two doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Freddi responded.

"I don't know. One minute I'm answering my phone, the next I'm here. Where is here anyway?"

"It kind of looks like Italy. I don't know _when_ we are though."

Joe sighed. "Fred probably did something stupid with The Book. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with it."

"Um, yeah. Fred." Samantha looked away. Freddi gave Samantha a look, which she promptly ignored. "Anyway, either you guys have The Book?"

Joe and Freddi shook their heads no.

"Think we'd still be standing here if we did?"

"Probably not, no."

Samantha thought for a moment. "Well, no use standing here. Might as well ask around."

Freddi spoke up, "Um, ask who, exactly?" The three of them looked around. Everyone had suspiciously disappeared.

"Where did everyone go?" Joe asked.

One straggler remained behind. A short man in his early thirties sprinted down the street. Wherever he was going, he was in a hurry.

"Let's ask him." They ran up to him and blocked his path. The man came to a sudden halt, almost falling on his face in the process.

"Yes?" He sounded irritated and gave them a look that said he had no time for this.

"Do you know where everyone went, sir?"

The man's jaw dropped. "Of course I do! They're all getting ready to hear Garibaldi's speech. How do you not know that?"

"Um, well, we're kind of new here. Garibaldi is giving a speech though? Cool. We'll have to check it out. Right guys?" Joe looked back at Freddi and Samantha for support. They gave him fake eager smiles in return. "Right. I love his work. He's really great at um, that thing he does."

"You mean unifying Italy?" He studied them. "So you do know who Garibaldi is?"

"Oh yeah, totally. We're like best friends! Practically inseparable. We tell each other everything. We just forgot that his big speech was today, that's all."

The man gave them a puzzling look. "Well, if you really are good friends of Garibaldi, then I suggest you come with me, quickly. We wouldn't want you to miss his speech."

The trio followed the man down the street. They turned down a narrow alley.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Samantha asked.

He spoke without looking at them. "This is the fastest way. There's no need to worry. We'll be there before you can say Kaiser!"

Freddi frowned. "Kaiser? Why would we-"

There was a loud thud from behind.

Freddi looked over her shoulder. She took one glance at the very large, dark, and scary looking man standing behind her and screamed. She ran in front of Joe and Samantha for protection.

"What are you-" Samantha looked around and saw the threatening figure behind them. "Oh."

"Um, Sir? There's someone-" Joe began.

The man they were following had stopped. "Kaiser, perfect timing."

"What's going on, Axel?"

"An adjustment in our plans. I know we originally intended to kidnap Garibaldi, but I found someone just as good. His close, personal friends. They should be able to tell us everything we need to know." The man, Axel, sneered at them.

"What?" Joe, Samantha, and Freddi all exclaimed at once.

Joe held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. We're not _that_ close to Garibaldi, really. I may have exaggerated that part a little bit."

"Nevertheless, you're bound to have some information. Kaiser?"

Kaiser was large enough that he was able to wrap his arms around the whole trio. He lifted them up with no effort.

"Hey! Let us go!" They all squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Oh, we'll let you go. After we've gotten everything out of you."

"But we don't know anything! Honestly!"

Axel frowned. "You really think you can lie your way out of this?" He scoffed. "If you won't tell, we'll just have to force it out of you." He brandished a sharp knife and held it to their throats. "Now then, who's first?"


End file.
